


Permisividad de ausencia

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [61]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Anal Play, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, light fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 53] La sequía se previene, antes con provisión y después con permisión.





	Permisividad de ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> No dije siempre que Georgie fuera la racional de entre los dos, pero hey, hay culpa y hay necesidad de demostrarse que si tiene o no que pasar, así será sin forzarlo.

**Permisividad de ausencia**

 

La ida y vuelta de Malasia y Singapur fue pan comido. Participaron en el MTV World Stage tal como estaba agendado, y colaboraron en el Singfest Festival con excelentes resultaron, y durante el viaje su equipo entró en contacto con negociaciones para ir de visita a Japón en enero o febrero del próximo año, por lo que sus últimas tres noches en el continentes asiático se vieron plagadas de salidas a celebrar y borracheras de campeonato.

La prueba de eso último fue que apenas bajar del avión y poner un pie en suelo alemán, Gustav se tambaleó y tuvo que requerir de la asistencia de Tom, quien se encontraba más cerca, aunque no en mejor estado.

—Qué fiesta la de anoche, ¿eh? —Confirmó con él la cuasi-orgía en la que se habían visto envueltos. Porque para tratarse de países en los que la entrada estaba firmemente restringida y habían tenido que firmar un documento oficial de que en su ingreso no traían consigo drogas o armas ilegales, sí que sabían montarse las mejores parrandas.

—Sí —dijo Gustav con un hilillo de voz, incapaz de acompañar su afirmación con un cabeceo porque el mundo le daba vueltas, y estaba seguro que de no ser por sus gafas de lentes oscuros haría ya rato que el brillo del sol lo habría matado de una migraña fulminante.

—Háganse a un lado, joderrr —siseó Bill cuando pasó entre ellos dos y se dirigió veloz a la terminal para dar fin de una vez por todas a su suplicio. De entre los cuatro, quien más había bebido y peor la estaba pasando no era otro que el menor de los gemelos, quien todavía doce horas después de haber despertado seguía vomitando de manera incontrolable cada vez que se enfrentaba a la más mínima de las turbulencias.

El vuelo había sido agotador, largo, pesado, y otra tanta sarta más de adjetivos negativos que por ende lo habían transformado de malo a su peor pesadilla. Por una vez en la vida, Gustav no había tenido cara para reprocharle a Georgie que antes de despegar se dopara con dos pastillas para dormir y una para el mareo, y que rematara con un antifaz que la protegiera de la cruda iluminación artificial, y en su lugar le había pedido una dosis similar aunque más leve, por lo que en lugar de dos pastillas había ingerido una, y así era como había dormido la mayor parte del vuelo sin apenas contratiempos.

Habiendo aterrizado en Berlín, los recogieron por parte de la disquera a ellos y a su equipaje y los transportaron hasta Magdeburg, con tan buen tino que arribaron a la ciudad a eso de la hora del almuerzo y más repuestos que nunca.

—Pidamos unas hamburguesas grasosas —sugirió Tom apenas el chofer se estacionó frente a la casa que compartían—, que ni loco tengo ganas de más comida asiática. Estoy harto de los fideos y la salsa de soya.

—Y de ese té chai que nos servían para todo. Ew —secundó Bill.

Gustav se echó su maleta de mano al hombro y bajó, y sólo entonces se percataron de que Georgie seguía dormida en el asiento trasero y no daba muestras de estar con ellos en el mundo de los vivos.

—Son esas condenadas pastillas que toma —gruñó Gustav, cuando luego de sacudirla un poco, lo más que obtuvo fue una queja de que la dejara dormir en paz y que se acurrucara mejor sobre su costado para encontrar una mejor posición para su cuello—. Hasta un zombie tendría más reacciones que ella.

—Sea lo que sea, no la podemos dejar aquí —dijo Tom bajando la voz para que el chofer que los había conducido hasta ahí no los escuchara—. Dudo que pueda subir hasta su piso, y me da mala espina mandarla sola. Si algo le pasara…

—Yo podría acompañarla —se ofreció Gustav, aunque eso lo colocaba en el predicamento de cómo conseguir un viaje de regreso. La opción obvia era un taxi, pero por experiencias negativas del pasado relacionadas a su fama, se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca al respecto y antes prefería devolverse a pie, si es que esto fuera posible, pero con su rostro como uno de los más reconocidos no sólo en Alemania sino también en Europa, era una tarea imposible y casi suicida.

—Pues ni hablar —rodó Bill los ojos al cielo—. Que se quede con nosotros y duerma aquí. A mí también me mataría la culpa si algo le pasa, y de cualquier modo puede compartir cama con, uhm, con Gustav —finalizó tras una pequeña pausa.

—¿Seguro? —Buscó Gustav una confirmación, porque después de todos los vericuetos por los que habían pasado en los últimos años, tanta aceptación de su parte le daba más mala espina que su franca desaprobación.

—Sí…

—Pero… ¿Seguro muy, muy, muy _seguro_?

—Ach, sí. Y ya no me molestes más con eso o me voy a arrepentir de ser tan generoso. Anda, hazlo y no me molestes más, idiota —le empujó Bill y escondió el rostro tras un mechón de cabello que le caía ocultándole gran parte de las facciones.

A base de insistir y cargar más peso del que ella misma podía por su cuenta, Gustav convenció a Georgie de despertar lo suficiente para que por ella misma pudiera bajar de la camioneta y entrar a la casa. Tom le ayudó con sus maletas, y Bill sirvió de portero al mantener las puertas abiertas y despejar el camino.

Lo más lejos que llegó Gustav con Georgie fue a la sala, y ahí la bajista se desplomó en uno de los sillones de segunda mano que Tom había comprado en un bazar, porque era eso o seguirse sentando en el suelo, y la comodidad le ganó al lujo. Gustav la acomodó de lado, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta ligera para que estuviera cómoda, y después tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no ceder a la tentación de recostarse a su lado y permanecer ahí hasta el fin de sus días.

Georgie durmió todavía un par de horas más del sueño más profundo que le hubieran visto antes. Con cada cambio de hora, Gustav se obsesionó con revisarle el pulso y el la respiración, pero luego de tres veces acabó por convencerse de que Georgie no estaba muerta o hibernando, sino sólo en el quinto sueño, y que iba a despertar cuando le diera la regalada gana.

Mientras tanto, pidieron hamburguesas a domicilio, incluida una para Georgie, a quien por más que le rozaron los labios con una papa frita no lograron que volviera al mundo de los vivos, comieron, compartieron sus experiencias del viaje, desempacaron, se volvieron a reunir en la sala, y optaron por entretenerse cada quien por su cuenta. Tom bajó su guitarra y se abstrajo en la labor de pulirla, en cambio que Bill se convirtió en su segundo al mando y se ocupó de tenerle al punto los utensilios.

Gustav por su parte bajó su laptop y se dedicó a navegar por internet, pero al cabo de un rato se aburrió y mejor abrió el reproductor de música y buscó de su extenso repertorio alguna canción que fuera tanto de su agrado como el de Georgie. La elección fácil fue Fall Out Boy, que sin ser de sus favoritos tenía uno de sus discos en la memoria y de paso eran de los grupos preferidos de Georgie, así que conectó sus audífonos, y tras reacomodarse de tal manera en que la cabeza de Georgie quedara sobre una pierna y la computadora en otra, se acomodó para él un auricular y para ella otro, cuidando bien de que no quedara enredado con su cabello.

Tan delicado fue que Tom tuvo que carraspear para sacarlo de su mundo, cuando al cabo de unos minutos, Gustav seguía acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo como bobo cada vez que Georgie arrugaba la nariz y lo alternaba con balbuceos que curiosamente sonaban como la melodía en turno.

—Creo que está cantando en sueños —comentó Gustav a nadie en particular.

—Yo hablo en sueño —dijo Tom—, pero es la primera vez que oigo de alguien que cante.

—No, tú te pedorreas en sueños, Tom —le corrigió Bill, y eso le hizo acreedor de un golpe con el trapo ceroso con el que su gemelo pulía el cuello de la guitarra—. ¡Hey!

—Cállense… par… de… roedores… —Masculló Georgie, malhumorada aunque sin abrir los ojos o despertar del todo—. O si no…

Sus amenazas cayeron en saco roto cuando comenzó a roncar, y su sueño se alargó por media hora más a pesar de los intentos de Gustav por traerla a la realidad usando como señuelo a una de sus bandas favoritas.

Georgie despertó por su cuenta cuando ya la tarde estaba por morir en el horizonte y con un crujir de tripas que la hizo gemir.

—Diosss… Qué hambre —balbuceó amodorrada, y abrió un ojo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —la saludó Tom, quien para entonces ya había terminado de darle mantenimiento a su guitarra y se había mejor decantado por componer la música de la última letra que Bill escribía en el cuaderno que sostenía sobre su regazo.

—Me comería un caballo —dijo Georgie con voz ronca por el sueño, a pesar de todo, sonriente—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Casi las ocho.

—No dormí tanto.

—De la noche —pinchó Bill sus esperanzas—. Y no sé qué pastillas son esas que tomas, pero mejor tíralas. Haz dormido con mayor profundidad que un muerto.

—Eso le he dicho yo antes y sigue sin hacerme caso —se inmiscuyó Gustav, y como reproche Georgie le pinchó el muslo—. ¡Ah!

Semiincorporándose, Georgie se llevó una mano a la oreja donde tenía el auricular y se giró hacia Gustav. —Buen gusto musical.

—Era para ti.

—Pues gracias. De alguna manera estaba soñando que los veía en vivo y que me invitaban a tocar con ellos, sólo que como ya tenían un bajista me tocaba tocar la pandereta, y cuando subía al escenario tenía que hacerlo mientras montaba un monociclo, vestida de Elvis y con un oso hormiguero persiguiéndome…

Las expresiones incrédulas de los gemelos fueron tan similares que como nunca antes apreció Gustav el que hubiera dos en lugar de uno, porque esa célula que se separó en el vientre su madre vaya que había dado productos idénticos, y la prueba más contundente que éste encontró fue el del tic en el labio superior que ambos compartieron.

—Qué intenso —dijo Tom.

—Eso… escaló muy rápido —secundó Bill.

—Meh —desdeñó Georgie la noción—. Mejor díganme que hay algo delicioso en el refrigerador.

—Pfff, ya quisieras —desdeñó Tom esa posibilidad—. Hemos pedido hamburguesas. La tuya debe estar helada sobre la encimera, pero de eso a nada…

—Yo guardé mis papas para comer contigo —dijo Gustav.

Temblorosa de piernas por la baja de azúcar luego de su ayuno, Georgie se levantó del sillón y Gustav la acompañó a la cocina, donde antes que nada le sirvió un gran vaso de agua fresca y la contempló mientras lo bebía con más sed de la que creía tener.

—Ahhh —exclamó Georgie colocando el vaso en el fregadero—. Qué rico. Normalmente el agua no sabe a nada, pero hay otras veces cuando sabe delicioso y te reconforta, y acabo de tener uno de esos momentos.

Gustav conocía bien esa sensación, después de todo, al finalizar cada concierto terminaba él con una deshidratación de campeonato por cortesía de su set de batería y del ejercicio intenso que era tocarla con el alma, y en cada ocasión sin falta el primer trago de agua le sabía a gloria.

Tras una pequeña parada al sanitario, Georgie regresó más animada que antes y comió con Gustav de la hamburguesa que le habían pedido, que a pesar de estar un poco húmeda por la lechuga y fría por las horas que se había quedado fuera, todavía conservaba el sabor.

Al comerse el último bocado, Georgie anunció que era hora de retirarse, pero fue Bill antes que Tom o que Gustav quien le sugirió quedarse a pasar la noche.

—Después de todo, ya estás aquí —dijo sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno en el que en lugar de escribir se había dedicado a dibujar garabatos, entre ellos una copia bastante mala de Capper con todo y su pelaje moteado—. Y Gustav no tiene ningún inconveniente en que te quedes con él en su cuarto.

—Uhm… —Georgie hesitó.

—¿Estás seguro? —Buscó Georgie cualquier traza de duda en el menor de los gemelos, porque a pesar de lo fracturada de su relación, lo que menos quería era ampliar esas grietas.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero… ¿Seguro muy, muy, muy _seguro_? —Insistió Georgie con las mismas palabras exactas que Gustav había utilizado más temprano, y el paralelismo hizo reír al propio baterista y a Tom, no a Bill, quien le dio su mejor mirada de ‘me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?’, y que Georgie no supo interpretar.

—¡Que sí, caray! —Exclamó, resignado a que no sólo eran él y Tom los que podían presumir de estar conectados a niveles de sincronía—. Quédate a pasar la noche y ya está. Seguro que Gustav hasta te presta alguna de sus camisetas viejas y un par de bóxers sin roturas como pijama.

—Ah —sonrió Georgie con picardía y un tono pálido de rosa en las mejillas—, es que en lo personal prefiero dormir desnuda.

Bill suspiró. —Haz lo que quieras.

Y aunque dicho de modo burlón y rezumando hastío, bastó para que la creciente tensión entre los cuatro se disipara. Al menos por un rato.

—Eso haré —prometió Georgie, sin saber hasta qué punto sería profético—. No lo tengas en duda.

 

Con apenas un lapso de diez días, poco más o poco menos dependiendo de la exactitud con la que quisieran medirlo, Gustav y Georgie se vieron forzados a preparar su despedida y dar por terminado su tiempo juntos. Por lo menos hasta mediados de noviembre, que era cuando Georgie tenía prospectado volver de su estancia de New York y que ella afirmaba que iba a ser completa.

—Pensaba volver para el cumpleaños de mamá en octubre, pero ¡sorpresa!, ella decidió que mejor se nos unía en USA y Roberto estuvo de acuerdo, así que por primera vez en no sé cuántos años la familia Listing estará completa de nuevo. Qué locura, ¿eh? —Le contó Georgie a Gustav una tarde en la que se habían reunido en su departamento para ‘pasar el rato’, que era el código para ‘sexo, comida, sexo, cine y sexo’ que los mantenía ocupados un día sí y el otro también.

—Vaya, pues genial —respondió Gustav, más atento a las vueltas que daba Georgie en ropa interior mientras se probaba por encima varios vestidos veraniegos. El plan era asistir a la penúltima función en el cine al que de tanto ir ya tenían tarjeta de clientes frecuentes, y la película era una repetida, porque de tanto pasarse por el local ya no había nada nuevo en cartelera que les faltara por ver, pero eso les servía de pretexto para sentarse en la fila de más arriba y meterse mano sin reparo de perderse algo. Que Georgie estuviera indecisa entre dos vestidos cortos era la prueba, que por lo general llevaba jeans… no que por eso se controlaran.

—Sí, porque-…

Muy a su pesar, Gustav dejó de prestarle atención a ella y a su conversación cuando por costumbre la sangre se le fue de la cabeza a una zona más al sur de su fisonomía, y ello le obligó a respirar a profundidad un par de veces para aplacar la erección que le apretaba en los pantalones.

«Esto es ridículo», pensó Gustav, alternando sus cambios de aire con imágenes mentales de su maestra de historia universal en el Gymnasium (una solterona de casi sesenta años con várices y que a pesar de ello adoraba vestirse con minifaldas y agacharse frente a su pupitre) vestida en negligé y poniendo morritos cachondos. El bulto en su entrepierna cedió, aunque no por mucho. «Parezco un adolescente de lo más patético», se recriminó el baterista, porque episodios como ese no tenía desde años atrás, de cuando tenía barros en el rostro y hasta el mínimo atisbo del cuerpo femenino le ponía malo.

Gustav no sabía si acusar a la distancia a la que Georgie y él pronto se tendrían que enfrentar como causante, pero lo cierto es que desde su regreso de Asia no habían dejado de montárselo en todas las posiciones inimaginables, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche, o cuántas veces lo hubieran hecho ya. El récord era de seis coitos en veinticuatro horas, un logro que los había dejado adoloridos y extenuados, con los genitales en carne viva, pero no por ello sin ganas de más. Lo que él no había podido suplir por traer el glande irritado luego de tanto roce lo compensó con sus dedos, y Georgie misma le pagó de rodillas y tragando hasta la última gota.

Que dicho así sonaba obsceno, casi soez, pero Gustav iba demasiado aturdido por el exceso de sexo como para buscarse una mejor definición.

Daba igual que acabaran de terminar y todavía tuvieran una capa de sudor fresca sobre la piel, porque invariablemente uno de los dos pedía más y el otro aceptaba con la misma ansiedad de repetición. Más que un hombre capaz de razonar, a ratos Gustav se sentía como un animal salvaje en plena temporada de apareamiento. En algún lado había leído que en épocas de celo los leones mantenían relaciones sexuales con las hembras de su manada hasta llegar a los veinte o treinta encuentros en un día, y a ratos él tenía la impresión de que iba a superar esa marca si no tenían cuidado de no excederse.

Con desgana era que preparaban sus alimentos, cuando no los mandaban pedir, y salían a despejarse al cine o a pasear a Maxi en las cercanías, pero eran labores que cumplían como autómatas, siempre deseando refugiarse tras las cuatro paredes del departamento para volver a lanzar la ropa a un rincón y compartir un orgasmo más, siempre uno más…

Al respecto habían hablado un par de veces, o al menos lo habían intentado, tratando de encontrar una razón coherente a su repentina explosión de libido, pero sin gran éxito. De alguna manera lo que comenzó con ellos dos charlando a la hora del desayuno acabó cuando sólo se quitaron los pantalones del pijama y lo hicieron sobre la mesa. Una segunda repetición llegó cuando estaban en el sofá de la sala, y en lugar de dar con una respuesta, Georgie se sentó en su regazo y lo montó como a un pony salvaje. De esas historias había varias, y al final habían optado por dejarse llevar por sus instintos y no buscarle tres pies al gato con explicaciones que ya ni tenía caso formular.

A la conclusión a la que habían llegado era, que como Georgie estaría fuera del país por tres meses, a nivel del subconsciente sus organismos les pedían llenarse hasta la saciedad del otro, y su deseo inconmensurable no era más que la manifestación física del periodo de carencias que estaban por atravesar.

Al menos en lo que a Gustav respectaba, él no tenía planes de buscarse una sustituta durante los meses que Georgie estuviera en USA, y estaba seguro casi con toda certeza de que el mismo caso aplicaba para la bajista, aunque por protección a su autoestima había preferido pasar el tema por alto en lugar de discutirlo abiertamente de frente a frente, si acaso porque temía una respuesta negativa y darse de bruces con la cruel realidad de lo que ella buscaba era el calor de un cuerpo que satisficiera su necesidad y frustración sexual, no sólo el del suyo.

—¿Listo para salir? —Inquirió Georgie, cuando luego de varios cambios se decantó por un vestido a media pierna y con botones por el frente, muy apropiados para que Gustav le metiera mano en la oscura sala del cine si así le venía en gana.

—Sí. Vamos.

Tal como había pronosticado él, apenas acomodarse en los últimos dos asientos de la fila superior, Georgie levantó el reposabrazos que separaba sus butacas y se giró a él con los ojos brumosos de excitación y los labios contraídos en un puchero.

Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de comprar palomitas, dulces o refrescos para disimular, y apenas se apagaron las luces y dieron inicio los adelantos de las próximas películas, Georgie unió su boca con la de Gustav en un beso apasionado y cargado de intenciones. Durante los primeros quince minutos de la función no hicieron nada más que besarse y mantener sus roces al mínimo, alternando aquí y allá un par de mordiscos en el cuello y pausas para recuperar el aliento cuando creían que estaban al borde del ahogamiento, pero después que comprobaron que salvo por un par de adolescentes en las primeras hileras no había nadie más que ellos en esa función, Georgie guió la mano que hasta entonces Gustav había mantenido recatado sobre su rodilla desnuda y la subió hasta que éste se enteró de su gran secreto.

—¡Georgie! —Siseó escandalizado el baterista al comprobar que ésta no llevaba prenda alguna debajo del vestido y que sus dedos habían encontrado la humedad propia de la excitación justo entre sus piernas.

—Shhh, o nos van a echar de aquí y tendremos que buscar otro cine en donde magrearnos como es debido.

La otra mano de Gustav fue directo a su pecho, y tras una corta maniobra con los botones, deslizó los dedos por debajo de la tela, comprobando así que también había salido sin sostén, apenas con una pequeña blusa de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación y que apartó de un tirón para entrar en contacto directo con su piel.

Georgie arqueó la espalda cuando la mano de Gustav se cerró en torno a su pecho izquierdo y entre dos dedos apretó el pezón.

—Jo, eso es… —Tembló entre sus brazos, y apenas se recuperó, Georgie tanteó con sus dedos ágiles la cremallera de los jeans de Gustav hasta dar con su pene.

El resto corrió a cargo del instinto, y cuando al cabo de un rato se corrieron, primero Georgie, que por orgullo Gustav no se permitiría ser el primero si de él dependía, los adolescentes que hasta entonces habían visto la película en silencio empezaron a silbar y a lanzar palomitas hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Bribones! —Gritó alguien.

—¡Consíganse un cuarto de hotel! —Agregó alguien más, y a sus burlas les siguieron las risas.

—No sería mala idea —murmuró Georgie, laxa y con una fina capa de transpiración en el cuello que le pegaba el cabello a la nuca. A pesar de que la sala estaba refrigerada, ambos estaban sudados, y no le pondrían mala cara a una ducha. Menos si la tomaban juntos y se procuraban un rato igual o más de agradable que éste.

Tras unos minutos de margen y después de asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención, Gustav y Georgie se escabulleron de la sala casi para finalizar la película y salieron a la noche. Un vientecillo helado se arremolinó en torno a ellos y Georgie titiritó.

—Oh, qué mal —se sujetó los bajos del vestido, porque lo que menos le apetecía era que una corriente se lo subiera y dar ahí mismo un show imposible de olvidar para quien lo presenciara.

Gustav no había llevado ninguna chaqueta consigo, él era más resistente a las bajas temperaturas, así que se tuvo que abstener del gesto caballeroso de colocársela encima y andar así de vuelta a casa, por lo que en su lugar le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra sí.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve y toma una foto? —Verbalizó Georgie su mayor temor, uno que a pesar del título con cada día que transcurría le importaba menos.

—Que la vendan cara a Bild por todo lo que me importa —dijo Gustav, halándola contra sí y besándola en la mejilla—. Además, ya es tarde.

—Y martes, no olvides que es martes —agregó Georgie, sonriendo para sí en una broma privada que Gustav no tardó en captar.

«Claro, es martes», y la reminiscencia lo llevó a otros martes que en el pasado también lo habían significado todo para ambos. Costaba creer lo lejos que habían llegado de un par de besos y tocarse por encima de la ropa acostados en su cama de la infancia, a casi hacer el amor en una sala del cine y con gente a un par de metros de distancia. Un calor agradable le subió a Gustav desde el bajo vientre y se le arremolinó en la boca del estómago, sensación que él atribuyó a la felicidad de tener a Georgie a su lado para revivir la magia del primer amor, pero la bajista lo bajó de su nube color de rosa cuando extendió una mano y la apoyó sobre su notoria erección.

—¿Qué, tan pronto quieres repetición?

—Uhm, yo no-… No era eso-… —Carraspeó el baterista—. Oh, vamos. Es involuntario. Tiene mente propia, ¿sabes?

—Claro, campeón —entrechocó Georgie su cadera contra la de él en un gesto de seducción—. Lo que tú digas.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo igual.

—Pero-…

—¿Quieres o no que llegando a casa me ponga de rodillas y te haga una mamada, Gus? Porque si sigues hablando no es lo que vas a conseguir.

Ante la promesa de otro orgasmo, el baterista suspiró. —Vale, pero sólo si en su lugar hacemos un sesenta y nueve y me dejas hacer eso que tanto me gusta.

— _Nos_ gusta —enfatizó Georgie la actividad en la que estaban por enfrascarse y que no era otra más que un beso negro.

De él para ella o de ella para él, daba igual, que en sus recientes maratones sexuales habían descubierto que Gustav tenía más terminaciones nerviosas de las que había sospechado, y sus investigaciones los habían llevado a experimentar con un par de dedos. Ni bajo amenaza de muerte habría aceptado Gustav admitir que la estimulación de la próstata era casi tan increíble como alcanzar el nirvana sexual, excepto quizá con Georgie, a quien cuando las circunstancias se presentaban le suplicaba por ‘una repetición de eso que sabes hacer tan bien’ y que ella le concedía sin poner objeción alguna.

El camino al departamento nunca les pareció tan largo, y apenas cruzar el umbral de la entrada se lanzaron sobre el otro para terminar como era debido sobre el sofá de la entrada. En plena faena Maxi los sorprendió brincando sobre la espalda de Gustav y suplicando con sus lloriqueos perrunos que lo sacaran a pasear, y bajo esa consigna fue que apresuraron un poco su encuentro y Gustav se corrió dentro de Georgie.

—Genial —masculló ella cuando a duras penas logró ponerse en pie y un hilillo de semen le escurrió por la cara interna del muslo—. Ahora tendré que ponerme bragas a menos que quiera correr el riesgo de un estornudo y el resto se salga de golpe a la mitad del parque.

—Qué imagen mental. Espera… ¿Es que no lo ibas a hacer? Digo, hacerlo en el parque también es divertido, pero la última vez casi nos atrapó ese anciano raro que saca a pasear a su gran mastín.

—No todo es sexo —se limpió Georgie con una servilletas—. A veces sólo me gusta que el aire refresque mis partes privadas.

—Después de todo el sexo que hemos tenido fuera de este departamento más bien dirás que de privadas no tienen ni el título —rió Gustav de su chiste, y Georgie le sacó el dedo medio, no sin una sonrisa idéntica.

—Lo entenderías si fueras chica y pudieras llevar falda, pero como no, te jodes y ya está.

—Wow, tú siempre tan amable —dijo Gustav con sorna.

Georgie lo ignoró, y enfiló a su habitación por ropa interior para ponerse debajo. —¿Qué opinas? —Le modeló a Gustav una prenda en color nude y apretada en los sitios exactos.

La boca del baterista se volvió un desierto. —De maravilla…

—En marcha entonces.

Para entonces Gustav ya le había colocado a Maxi la cadena, y el perro guió la marcha a las escaleras en lugar de al elevador. Porque no era de otra manera, el diminuto can negro era quien mandaba tanto en la vida de Georgie como en la de Gustav, así que si Maxi quería bajar siete pisos a pulso, el capricho se le cumplía.

Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que ya lo habían hecho dos veces en las últimas dos horas y que seguramente de regreso al departamento volverían a repetirlo hasta que uno de los dos pidiera tregua, su paseo por el parque fue relajado, sin prisas y plagado de cómodos silencios en los que no se ocultaba nada.

A Gustav en especial le había costado unos cuantos años el comprender que esas parejas que siempre estaban conversando y que salían en la televisión y películas eran sólo un cliché de lo más gastado. Durante los primeros seis meses de noviazgo con Georgie, Gustav se esforzó al máximo para llenar cada segundo de quietud entre los dos con palabras, ya fuera en forma de preguntas para forzar a la bajista a vocalizar, o él mismo comentando del clima, el valor del euro en el mercado, o hasta la diferencia entre el papel higiénico que compraban antes en comparación con el actual, lo que fuera con tal de no caer en uno de esos tan temidos momentos de silencio que eran el preludio a un rompimiento. Por fortuna, Georgie no se lo tomó a mal, y una tarde que tenían libre y en la que por casualidad se encontraban en París promocionando un sencillo o algo similar, así se lo hizo saber. Los detalles eran lo de menos, pero lo importante no dejaba de ser que él y Georgie se habían escabullido al restaurante del hotel sin más compañía que la propia, y le habían encargado al mozo que los atendió dos tazas de café negro y sin ningún otro aditamento. Gustav había estado a punto de volver a abrir la boca para que sobre ellos no cayera el mutismo como un manto fúnebre, pero Georgie le tocó la pierna por debajo del mantel y con el dedo índice sobre los labios lo hizo callar.

—Escucha eso —le indicó.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Gustav al cabo de un sufrido minuto en el que sólo captó la charla de los comensales en otras mesas, el tintineo del carrito del café al deslizarse por la estancia mientras el mesero atendía a los demás clientes, la música de fondo (un piano que tocaba una melodía clásico pero inidentificable), de vez en cuando el ronronear de un camión que pasara por la calle, y hasta el clac-clac que hacían un par de tacones al cruzar el cuarto. Todo ello atrapó Gustav con sus oídos sin comprender nada.

—No es de entenderse, sino de sentirse —dijo Georgie—. Cuando estoy contigo no tengo necesidad alguna de romper la burbuja que nos rodea. Me gusta eso. Así podemos sólo… quedarnos aquí y contemplar a nuestro alrededor sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, ¿a que es genial?

—Uhm… —Gustav se había quedado con la mente en blanco hasta que Georgie reveló del todo sus intenciones.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso cuando estás conmigo. Nunca, jamás, existirá entre nosotros un silencio incómodo. No quiero decir con eso que de ahora en adelante tengas que censurarte si por casualidad una mancha en la manga de quien esté sentado a tu lado te recuerda de pronto una historia graciosa que te apetezca compartirme, pero no es forzoso que te exprimas el cerebro si en su lugar prefieres disfrutar de la placidez de ser y estar, y nada más.

Gustav asintió, paladeando las últimas palabras que Georgie le dirigió esa tarde en que bebieron su café en el más profundo de los silencios, y de vuelta en la habitación que les había tocado compartir, se comunicaron a base de miradas y roces que después los llevaron a unirse en un abrazo íntimo. Incluso entonces, el único sonido que surgió de sus bocas fueron gemidos y jadeos, y partir de entonces Gustav y Georgie redescubrieron esa faceta que ya antes habían mantenido como mejores amigos, y que sólo en las últimas fechas habían pasado por alto en el trajín de esa nueva aventura que era ser novio y novia.

Silencios que no eran silencios, porque bastaba una simple mirada para revelar lo que discurría por su mente y el otro lo captaba sin errores, pero también el aprendizaje de un nuevo nivel de confianza al que sólo pudieron acceder naturalmente después de haber sido honestos del todo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Con nadie más se había sentido Gustav así de sereno que como con Georgie, y tenía serias dudas de que siquiera fuera posible con otra persona por mucho que se esforzara, y así se lo hizo saber con un apretón a los dedos de la bajista que él tenía entrelazados con los suyos, y que ella correspondió con un toque similar.

Era su singular «¿sí?» que como única respuesta obtenía un «¡sí!» que lo resumía todo.

—¿Sabes? —Rompió Gustav a pesar de todo la quietud que se flotaba a su alrededor y que sólo se veía interrumpida por el rasgueo rítmico de las uñas de Maxi contra el concreto del sendero—. De repente se me antojó hacer el amor.

—¡¿Aquí?! —Se escandalizó un poco Georgie, de cualquier modo mirando en ambas direcciones por cualquier otro transeúnte que estuviera en el parque a esas horas—. No sé si sea buena idea, hay un policía que pasa a hacer rondas a estas horas, pero si insistes tal vez…

Gustav se mordió la lengua para reír. —Bueno, no, aquí no, pero cuando regresemos al departamento.

—¿Uh? —Georgie se paró en seco y se volteó para verlo bien—. Creo que no capto.

—Ya sabes… —Se humedeció Gustav los labios—. No sexo, sino…

—¿Con velas, champagne y pétalos de rosa?

—Tampoco tan cliché. Caray… Más bien como en la cama, y no a medio desnudar. Despacio y suave, y luego-…

—¿Rápido y duro? —Suplió Georgie.

—Oh, no me hagas explicarte más.

—Ya, por fin entendí —dijo Georgie, pasándole la mano que tenía libre por la cintura—. ¿Con esa chispa de por medio?

—Y con muchos besos.

—Muchos, muchos, muchos —canturreó la bajista, y Maxi captó la diferencia en su tono de voz y abandonó un montículo de tierra al que planeaba regar y en su lugar se paró en sus patitas traseras y empezó a danzar alrededor de su dueña igual que hacía cuando ella tenía un trozo de salami por sus trucos—. Vale. Hagámoslo.

—Pero no aquí —corroboró Gustav—, ¿correcto?

—No se puede hacer el amor en un parque, Gus, porque queda relegado a ser simple sexo. Lo otro apenas en la privacidad de nuestro cuarto.

Reemprendiendo la marcha para terminar su recorrido alrededor del perímetro del parque, Gustav saboreó el regusto que ese ‘nuestro’ dejó en su psique.

Porque para él, quien cada vez sentía más cerca la partida de Georgie a USA, cada pequeña prueba de conexión entre ambos era un motivo más a mantener esperanza.

A esa ilusión se aferraba él como un náufrago a su tabla.

 

A dos días de que Georgie se embarcara en el avión por ella misma (su mayor temor, seguido de cerca por olvidar su plancha de cerámica), Gustav empezó a padecer de síndrome de abstinencia, o al menos algo que se le parecía mucho.

Sutilmente Georgie le sugirió ir recolectando su ropa y otros objetos que hubiera traído consigo a su departamento y que él quisiera llevarse consigo de vuelta a la casa que compartía con los gemelos, aunque también aclaró que si prefería no hacerlo de una vez estaba bien. Después de todo, Gustav se iba a quedar con una llave extra para dos o tres veces por semana venir a regar las plantas que Georgie mantenía en el balcón y unas cuantas más en el interior, además de comprobar que nada estuviera fuera de orden. De Maxi se encargaría ella, que ya había hecho arreglos con la aerolínea en la que iba a viajar para que su mascota la acompañara con ella en cabina. Había costado lo suyo, y seguido Georgie manifestó su molestia acerca de “cómo un perro que pesa menos de cinco kilos tenía el equivalente al boleto de un niño de doce años”, porque justo así se lo habían cobrado, pero Gustav sabía que sus quejas no tenían significado real porque peor le habría sentado separarse de su querido Maxi por tanto tiempo.

Una sola vez se había ofrecido Gustav a acompañarla en el viaje de ida para que al menos Georgie no sufriera ningún percance, ya fuera por las pastillas que tomaba y que la dejaban catatónica, o el caso contrario de no ingerirlas y pasar el vuelo sufriendo de ansiedad, pero Georgie lo rechazó con amabilidad y a cambio esgrimió un argumento valioso:

—No te preocupes, Maxi estará conmigo y nada malo me ocurrirá. Después de todo… Este año cumplí veintitrés. Tengo que afrontar este miedo a volar y superarlo antes de los treinta.

Gustav además presenció la labor de limpieza que Georgie llevó al límite dentro de su departamento, y ello incluyó vaciar el refrigerador de todo alimento y desconectarlo, entre otras cosas. Finalizado ese requisito previo antes del viaje, Georgie procedió entonces a empacar, y Gustav se asombró cuando en lugar de varias maletas sólo se topó con una de tamaño mediano y que para colmo al levantarla se sentía ligera.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a llevar? —Le preguntó la mañana antes de conducirla al aeropuerto. Todo un logro de su parte, tomando en cuenta que Georgie había insistido en coger un taxi y no molestarlo, pero Gustav no cejó en su empeño y ella tuvo que resignarse a que de cualquier modo estarían juntos en la sala de espera, así que aceptó a regañadientes que al menos por ese día le iba a fungir como chofer.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Georgie desde el baño. Apenas habían salido de la cama, culpa de un rapidín matutino imposible de resistir, y aunque ya eran las diez, habían acordado salir a desayunar en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca—. ¿Por?

—¿No está un poco… liviana? —En lo que Georgie se lavaba los dientes y la cara, Gustav había pasado a vestirse con una camiseta de algodón y bermudas, porque el verano en Magdeburg se estaba dejando notar con temperaturas inusualmente elevadas.

—Ah, es que planeo comprar ropa. No un nuevo guardarropa tal cual, pero sí un par de cosillas.

—Como cuando fuimos en diciembre —murmuró Gustav, seguro de que Georgie no lo iba a escuchar, pero se equivocó.

—Sí, como en diciembre —confirmó Georgie con igual tono de melancolía.

Aquel viaje había sido uno de los mejores que habían hecho, y el acto de haber compartido esa experiencia los había unido de maneras en las que era difícil explicarse. El que ahora estuvieran dándose un tiempo y en separación temporal no hacía sino producir escozor en la herida que todavía estaba reciente y agudizar el dolor, que por más que lo enmascararan, seguía ahí, latente, y listo para manifestarse a la menor señal de cambio. De eso bien sabían ellos dos…

—Pues… qué bien. —Gustav acabó de vestirse y salió del cuarto.

Georgie se demoró todavía diez minutos en estar lista, y cuando salió de su habitación, Gustav no pudo contener el quedo ‘wow’ que se formó en sus labios cuando le contempló vestida con un simple vestido veraniego que le llegaba un par de dedos arriba de las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo peinada hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tal? —Pidió ella su opinión, enfatizando su cabeza—. No me gusta mucho este peinado porque siento que me jala los ojos, pero hace tanto calor que ya no aguanto el sudor en la nuca.

—Se te ve muy bien. E igual podrías cortártelo, aunque… —Gustav hesitó, porque aunque se trataba del cabello de Georgie, él experimentaba un deseo posesivo de que lo mantuviera tan largo como hasta ahora. Nada le gustaba más al baterista que enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Georgie y tirar de él hasta hacerla gemir, aunque por supuesto eso sólo dentro del dormitorio, porque afuera ni loco se atrevería a provocarle ninguna clase de daño fuera del mismo.

Georgie pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque sonrió con una comisura más alta que la otra. —Oh, Gus.

—No me juzgues. Soy hombre, y estoy en la plenitud de mi vida.

—Y que lo digas. Después de lo de antes, todavía me cuesta caminar con normalidad.

—Uhmmmm…. —Tomando en cuenta que él se había limitado a yacer de espaldas mientras Georgie lo montaba como a un toro de feria, no creía del todo que fuera su culpa.

—Pero no tengo quejas —finalizó con un guiño—. ¿Listo para irnos?

No, pero Gustav mintió. —Listo.

En el exterior el sol los recibió en completo esplendor, en uno de esos raros días en los que apenas se vislumbraba una nube en el horizonte, y Georgie comentó que le gustaba ese buen pronóstico para su viaje y que ojalá se mantuviera así hasta mañana.

En la cafetería cada uno pidió un desayuno sustancial de huevos, pan y salchichas, aunque en el caso de Georgie ella remató con un pequeño tazón de fruta a un lado del que al final comieron los dos. Cerraron su comida con dos tazas de café, y entonces Georgie aprovechó para revelar lo que desde semanas atrás cuando empezó a planificar su viaje le rondaba por la cabeza.

—No sé cómo decirte esto sin tantos rodeos, así que no lo malinterpretes antes de tiempo y sólo escúchame, ¿va? Es importante.

Despacio, Gustav bajó su taza de café y la colocó en su platito. —Esto no me va a gustar nada, ¿verdad?

—Sería muy optimista de mi parte pensar que sí, pero… Ya, lo que sea. —Georgie tocó el borde de su taza con un dedo y delineó su contorno en círculos que seguían a las manecillas del reloj—. No ha sido fácil para mí llegar a esta conclusión, pero cuantas más vueltas le doy más me convenzo de que es lo correcto. Al menos dada nuestra… situación.

«Sólo dilo, carajo», imploró Gustav mentalmente, porque tratándose de Georgie y su visión distorsionada de lo que ambos requerían como pareja, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo enorme y difícil de tragar.

—Ok. —Aspiró Georgie a profundidad y se llenó de valor—. Creo que debemos de ver a otras personas.

Gustav se paralizó como estatua, y hasta el pie que movía frenético debajo de la mesa perdió su ritmo y se quedó estático a medio golpe.

—Es que… Si estamos en uno de esos rompimientos temporales sería lo justo, ¿no? Y como yo me voy a ir tres meses y vamos a estar separados, tampoco quiero forzarte al celibato sólo porque sí.

—No me fuerzas a nada —dijo Gustav con la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible que cada vez más se cerraba hasta asfixiarlo—. Yo lo haría con gusto por ti sin problemas.

—No dudo de tus nobles intenciones, pero no es así como funciona. Tal vez te fastidies al cabo de dos semanas de puñetas, o al mes, o quizá no llegues a eso y a los dos días estés frustrado de no tener un, y perdona la expresión… Un agujero donde meterlo, y quiero liberarte de esa culpa moral.

—Georgie, no-…

—No estamos juntos después de todo —lo interrumpió la bajista con un sufrir evidente en sus facciones contraídas—. No sería justo que tuviera ese poder sobre ti, o tú sobre mí —masculló lo último.

La horrible posibilidad de que Georgie mantuviera relaciones con alguien más durante su estancia en New York le puso a  Gustav la piel de un tono verdoso. —¿T-Tú… quieres hacerlo con alguien más?

—No se trata de eso —fue la respuesta neutra que obtuvo—, sino de tomarnos en serio lo de nuestro rompimiento.

—Nos estamos dando un tiempo —recalcó Gustav—, no es un rompimiento. No cuando estamos unidos por la cadera en el sentido figurativo y también literal. Es lo que los novios hacen por si no te habías dado cuenta antes.

—Tecnicidades —dijo Georgie, cambiando los giros de su dedo sobre el borde de la taza por golpeteos en el asa—. Y además, eso se acabó, al menos por una temporada.

—Te dije que me iba contigo, todavía puedo hacerlo, alcanzarte en New York y, no sé, rentar en un hotel o algo. _Todavía_ tenemos la oportunidad.

—Fue un error haberte invitado —suspiró Georgie—. Tienes que quedarte y… tengo que afrontar la eventualidad de estar sola.

—Pero vas a volver, Georgie, y estaremos bien. No hay por qué lanzar todo a la borda.

La bajista ladeó la cabeza y su mirada se enfocó en una de las ventanas traseras del local. —Quiero darte la libertad de elegir sin coaccionarte. Es decir, mira tu edad, y la cantidad de chicas a las que te has llevado a la cama.

—Sí, tres, ¿y qué? —Le espetó Gustav—. Y te puedo jurar con la mano en el corazón que me arrepiento de dos de ellas.

Georgie rió con amargura. —No me cuentes mentiras.

—Es en serio. Eso también te lo puedo jurar.

—Pues no es normal, porque… Porque has tenido la oportunidad de acostarte con quien te viniera la gana. Eres famoso, rico, guapo y encantador, Gus; no soy ciega, sé cómo te miran otras mujeres. Y yo te he retenido a mi lado egoístamente a pesar de que menos de la mitad de los últimos diez años hemos estado juntos. Y ahora que estamos dándonos un tiempo para reflexionar si lo que tuvimos vale la pena, es cuando más deberías de aprovechar para… salir, conocer gente nueva, y-…

—Te quiero a ti —gruñó Gustav—. A nadie más que a ti. ¿Qué más da si mi historial sexual es patético? Yo nunca deseé estar con nadie más que contigo.

—Gus… —Georgie cerró los ojos y apretó los labios—. Lo único que digo es que lo pienses. Tres meses es mucho tiempo para estar solo y sin más compañía que tu mano derecha, y en estas últimas semanas he comprobado que no eres ningún reprimido. Tienes necesidades normales de afecto y libido. No te juzgaré si mientras no estoy decides buscar a alguien y… estar con esa persona.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto —gruñó Gustav, retirándose la servilleta que se había colocado sobre las piernas y cubriendo su plato con ella.

Pagaron la cuenta, y Gustav llevó a Georgie hasta la puerta de su departamento pero hesitó bajo el umbral de la misma.

—¿Gus? —Lo llamó Georgie a dos pasos de distancia, colgando su bolso del perchero de la entrada y vulnerable, temerosa de cuál sería la decisión que éste tomaría.

—Creo que por hoy me iré a casa —dijo el baterista—. Me duele un poco la cabeza y quiero descansar.

—Ah.

—Pero mañana estaré temprano para llevarte al aeropuerto como quedamos.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No te fuerces. Todavía estoy a tiempo de llamar a un taxi y-…

Gustav denegó. —Aquí estaré. Hasta mañana.

—Cuídate —musitó Georgie, y Gustav guardó de ella esa imagen en la que Georgie hundió los hombros y se tiró de los bajos del vestido para no extender un brazo hacia él, porque ambos sabían que si ella lo hacía, Gustav no se iba a marchar.

Pero lo hizo, y luchando por respirar con normalidad, Gustav enfiló con dirección a las escaleras y no al elevador, porque si algo precisaba en esos instantes era apartarse deliberadamente de Georgie.

De ahí en adelante, el resto de su día rodó cuesta abajo.

 

Gustav se mostró taciturno con los gemelos durante gran parte de la tarde, y temprano se retiró a la cama a nada más que estar dando vueltas y ahogarse en un mar de inquietudes. Por temor a quedarse dormido y fallarle a Georgie no recurrió a ninguna ayuda para el insomnio, y el resultado fue que apenas si pegó los párpados y se levantó poco antes de las cinco, a tiempo para cruzarse con los gemelos mientras estos subían las escaleras.

—¿Qué hacen levantados a estas horas? —Les preguntó—. ¿Van a ir a despedirse de Georgie?

—Nos estamos yendo apenas a la cama —dijo Tom.

—¿Querrá ella? —Abordó Bill la segunda cuestión—. Todavía no tenemos sueño; de hecho, íbamos a ver una película.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos Gustav decidió por ellos. —Mejor no.

—Oh —exclamaron al unísono los gemelos, aunque en diferente tono. El de Tom conocedor, el de Bill de sorpresa.

Gustav no perdió tiempo con ellos y se alistó en menos de una hora. De camino al departamento de Georgie pasó por la panadería favorita de la bajista, y ahí seleccionó varias piezas de las que ella pedía siempre que iban. Como toque final hizo una parada en la cafetería a la que acudían normalmente, y compró dos bebidas grandes de las cuales Georgie podría elegir la que prefiriera.

Con ello como resguardo, Gustav subió por Georgie y la encontró lista para partir. Entre los dos bajaron su maleta grande, la de mano, y a Maxi, quien iba con correa y alegre de viajar en coche con la ventanilla baja y el viento hondeando su pelaje.

Georgie suspiró una vez estuvo dentro del vehículo y contempló por última vez su edificio durante los próximos tres meses.

—Es casi como si no quisiera irme —dijo para sí misma.

«Y luego no querrás volver», adivinó Gustav la sensación, puesto que él mismo había pasado por ello en los largos periodos de viajes y tours a los que se había enfrentado antes. Las partidas, a donde fueran, siempre eran momentos de nostalgia.

Tras estacionarse y pasar por mostrador para que Georgie enviara sus maletas, sólo quedaron ellos dos, con Maxi y tres horas por delante para desperdiciar, así que comieron del pan (que Georgie elogió como de increíble textura), bebieron del café (que de igual manera la bajista enfatizó cuán delicioso le parecía), y hablaron de todo y nada, pero a la vez cuidando de no tocar temas peliagudos como los que habían tratado hacia menos de veinticuatro horas.

A pesar de el énfasis que puso Gustav en distraerlos con chistes y un par de historias de su infancia, Georgie lo hizo callar en cuanto puso su mano en sobre el brazo del baterista y le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—Por Dios santo, no… —Se lamentó éste—. No lo digas, por favor.

—Tengo qué hacerlo. Y… —Rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, Georgie le extendió un pequeño papel amarillo doblado en dos, que por la textura, Gustav reconoció como otro más de esos post-it con los que le había regalado a Georgie muchos cumpleaños atrás.

—¿En serio? Porque hasta yo tengo mis límites. ¿Cuántos de esos te quedan?

—Muy pocos, por eso… sólo los uso en ocasiones especiales y cuando sé que no tengo otro recurso a mi disposición.

—Desperdiciaste una buena cantidad de ellos al hacerme planchar tus camisetas —le recordó Gustav a Georgie la tarea que ella más detestaba, y que en el pasado le pareció un modo correcto de gastar sus deseos.

—Y lo fue, pero ahora mis prioridades han cambiado. Anda, tómalo —movió el papel, y Gustav lo atrapó entre dos dedos. No hacía falta que lo abriera para enterarse de su contenido, pero de igual modo lo hizo, sólo para confirmar qué tan en serio iba Georgie con su terquedad.

“Ten sexo. No conmigo.”, leyó Gustav las dos oraciones cortas, que con cuatro palabras equivalían a cuatro puñetazos en la boca del estómago. Y más abajo, en otro color de tinta y que seguro se habían agregado después, una petición que le hizo arquear las cejas: “Y cuéntamelo todo.”

—¿T-Todo? —Corroboró él, viendo a Georgie por el rabillo del ojo.

—Así sabré con certeza que lo has hecho de verdad y que no me mientes.

—Podría describirte un porno.

—Sé tus trucos, Gus. No me podrías engañar.

—Entonces podría contarte algo que tú y yo hayamos hecho antes.

—Me daría cuenta.

Gustav suspiró. —¿Vas en serio con esto?

— _Muy_ en serio —enfatizó Georgie, escaneando la sala de espera antes de apretar su mano libre—. Tengo la impresión de que es un paso que debemos de tomar. Si estamos destinados o no a estar juntos, esto nos lo demostrará.

—Igual y puede arruinar algo que era perfecto.

—¿En verdad piensas eso, que somos perfectos? Porque… Olvídalo.

—Sabes que no lo haré, que le daré vueltas hasta que estés de regreso.

—Sí, lo siento.

Apretando el post-it dentro de su puño en una bola de papel, Gustav lanzó la tan temida pregunta que lo venía carcomiendo por dentro. —¿Y tú…?

—No sé —se apresuró Georgie a contestar—. Sería lo justo, supongo. Predicar con el ejemplo y todo eso.

—Sí, supongo —confirmó Gustav con dificultad.

—También puedo darte reportes… o no.

Gustav encorvó un poco la espalda. —Uhm… ¿Me llamarás cuando aterrices? —Cambió de tema abruptamente, sin confirmar o rechazar la petición de Georgie en el post-it y las implicaciones que eso iba a desencadenar entre ambos.

—Claro. Aunque por la hora-…

—Estaré esperando. Llama igual —pidió Gustav.

—Ok.

Luego Georgie se excusó para ir al sanitario, y al volver el post-it había desaparecido de sus vistas y con ello la obligación de volver a sacar el tema a colación.

La última hora que estuvieron ahí se limitaron a eludir el gran elefante blanco de la habitación, y cuando por fin llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo de Georgie con destino a New York y ella se puso en pie para abordar con Maxi pegado a su lado y moviendo la cola, Gustav se conminó a sí mismo para sonreír y mostrarse sosegado. Por dentro era un desastre, un volcán a punto de estallar y no sabía cuánto más podía resistir, pero aun así se las arregló para desearle a Georgie un buen viaje y abrazarla frente a las puertas de embarque. Para ella todavía significaba pasar por aduana, por rayos x y aguantar una revisión sanitaria que se le realizaría a Maxi, pero era simple papeleo.

—Cuídate —le susurró Georgie al oído en un último abrazo en el que unieron sus torsos y por poco cayeron en la tentación de besarse. El mensaje, Gustav lo interpretó con dobles intenciones, tanto para su bienestar como el de esas posibles parejas a las que se suponía que debía conocer en el lapso de los próximos tres meses.

—Igual —respondió él.

Georgie se separó, y con delicadeza se llevó dos dedos a los labios y después los colocó sobre los de Gustav sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual que mantenían.

Después se dio media vuelta, y tras sellar su pase para abordar que la llevaría más lejos de lo que Gustav podía cruzar, continuó con su camino.

Nunca se volteó a ver a Gustav por encima del hombro, pero por el temblor de sus hombros adivinó éste que lloraba y que no quería mostrarse débil, y eso él lo respetaba.

Gustav no se movió de ahí hasta que la silueta de Georgie desapareció tras cruzar al otro lado de un corredor, e incluso entonces le costó despegarse del suelo al que se había quedado anclado con pies de cemento.

La cuenta regresiva de noventa días, poco más o poco menos con la diferencia de horarios, había dado comienzo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
